NoLegs
NoLegs is one of Epic Battle Fantasy's main characters, a mascot of Kupo Games and a playable character in Indie Game Battle. Profile Appearance NoLegs appears as a small blue cat that has no legs or hands with bright blue eyes. Abilities Gameplay At a glance, NoLegs has average movement speed but also has low damage and knockback power. He is also very light, meaning he can be KOed earlier than most other characters. This is balanced out by his powerful combo game and decent range with some of his attacks, such as his forward smash and neutral air. Most of his combos come from his aerial attacks and up tilt. Boasting minimal end lag with his neutral air, up air, and back air allows him to stack up damage very quickly with the use of his aerial attacks and up tilt. His up tilt is used to juggle enemies at low percent and can be used to launch the enemies into the air for an aerial combo. NoLegs can also set up stationary stars that shoot forward passively for a set duration. This is useful to build up damage on grounded enemies fairly quickly and is excellent as a support special for team play to give the extra edge of combat. NoLegs is a combo oriented fighter, therefore, when playing as him, the user must keep consistent and extended combos to be effective. His down air can allow him to KO enemies early if sweet spotted when off stage. When performing aerial combos, the user can also use Up B to KO the enemy if near the top of the screen. Moveset Grounded Attacks * Jab (1st hit): NoLegs raises his sword and swipes downward. 1% damage. * Jab (2nd hit): NoLegs does a quick uppercut. 1% damage. * Jab (3rd hit): NoLegs swings his sword downward again but with more knockback power. 4% damage. * Forward tilt: NoLegs swipes his sword across. 5% damage * Up tilt: NoLegs swings his sword upward. Useful for setting up combos or juggling. 4% damage. * Down tilt: NoLegs swipes the ground with his sword. 3% damage. * Forward smash: NoLegs stabs forward then does an uppercut. 4% stab. 6% uppercut. * Up smash: NoLegs spins and swings his sword above him. 6% damage. * Down smash: NoLegs places the shield below him and then spins like a top with his sword. 5% close range. 3% sword tip. Aerials * Neutral air: NoLegs swipes his sword in an arc in front of him. 6% sweetspot. 3% sourspot. * Forward air: NoLegs flails his sword in the air then stabs forward, pushing him forward slightly. 1% multi hit damage. 6% stab damage. * Back air: '''NoLegs swings his sword behind him. 5% damage. * '''Up air: '''NoLegs does an aerial uppercut with his sword. Useful for juggling enemies. 5% damage. * '''Down air: NoLegs spins on his shield and places his sword below him. Meteor smashes if sweet spotted on first few frames. 9% sweet spot. 4% sour spot. Specials * Neutral special: '''NoLegs leaps into the air, then stabs downward. NoLegs will then keep falling down until he hits the ground or grabs the ledge. Crashing into the ground leaves 2 stars around NoLegs. * '''Side special: '''NoLegs rides on his star and dashes forward, while flailing his sword in front of him. * '''Up special: NoLegs rides on his star and flies upward. If special key is held down, he will also shoot mini stars above him. 8% star collision damage. 1% star projectile damage. * Down special: NoLegs creates a stationary star that passively shoots a total of 17 stars before disappearing. 1% damage. * '''Super Attack: '''NoLegs spins on his star then summons several star bomb explosions around him. Trivia * In NoLegs' reveal trailer, he approaches Matt then walks away. This is a tease towards the coincidence how Matt looks similar to Epic Battle Fantasy's Matt and how they share the same name. * NoLegs is a limbless fighter. Despite this, he is still capable of fighting, moving around and carrying a sword and shield. * Two of his alternate costums are based on both Godcats,the final boss(es) of Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and the gods of cats. Gallery File:classic_nolegs.jpg|Classic NoLegs costume nolegs_screenshot1.jpg|Matt balancing NoLegs on his hand in Epic Battle Fantasy's early state stage NoLegs showdown screenshot.jpg|NoLegs, with a white alternate colour, taunting in Showdown References External Links * NoLegs Reveal Trailer Category:Playable Characters Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Newgrounds